Short Stories
by Nanu the Daemon
Summary: I ask for those who read anything in these short stories to help me. I'm planing on using this as a way to increase my writing ability so I'd like feed back, this means reveiws stating what I need to work on. I have a feeling each story will have its own rating so I can't garentee the general rating. Also, each story was inspired from somewhere.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **_The stories held in this "book" are merely one-chapter stories of their own. Short stories if you will. There will be few and they'll have very varying lengths._

Beasts,

Inspired by British Literature class,

09/29/2012, 11:55 p.m.

A small group of creatures slide through the leaves and undergrowth of the foggy woods. They moved silently, their arms pulling them along. They all held strange, metal weapons within their hands. A howl pierced the fog and eerie silence of the night. The monstrosities halted, waiting for another sound. None came. Fear permeated the air, a sick joy bubbling beneath. An owl shrieked in the distance as a bat took flight. The beast's chirping echoed into the night. The beings started forward, only now in a crouch. Time was everything. A strange form loomed into sight, a single golden eye staring out like a crosshair. The creatures could see its form moving with the soft breezes. The force surrounded their target and brought up their weapons. Thunder echoed into the night as wails shoot out from within the tent. The soldiers had hit their target and soon all sound faded. The last whispers echoed into the shadows and disappeared, soon followed by the monstrosities, ever moving to their next target.

**Note: **_I thank those of my readers who are patient with me. I get really distracted sometimes. May ( your) god watch over you and grant you good fortune._


	2. To be A Man

Poem, not a story, but still inspired from somewhere.

To Be A Man  
By: Nanu the Daemon

A man be not a man if he dost not protect his Love,

To protect his love he must have wit,

This wit must not be backed by anger from above,

Only is such a rage seen below the pit.

One must learn to fight,

Holding ferocity for the flight.

A man be not a man if he harms his Love,

He must stay his hand from his anger,

Never to release against his Dove,

Never to construct a danger against her.

One must learn to control,

Holding ferocity for the flight.

A man be not a man if he dost not show love,

He must open his heart to remove his cruelty,

Giving a heart to show his love for his Dove,

Contract your soul to open for difficulty.

One must learn to be assailable,

Holding ferocity for the flight.

Author Note:  
-Some fucking Freshman at my school stole my flash drive. I lost all of my past work.


	3. A Sole Survivor

**A Sole Survivor**

A young boy stood atop a high castle tower. He stared out into the world with deep, admiring, and mournful orange eyes. There below him, the castle stood in ruins save for his tower. Beyond the walls the trees of the forest stood up as silent sentinels and walls. No leaf could be seen upon their skeletal limbs. All of the trees were dead as far as he could see, the ground covered in ash. A single cobblestone trail fled the city and castle, fleeing the sad woodland. It was well worn and cried for repairs that would never come. Mountains seemed to peek out over the far horizon in fear. Looking over the trees and the sad town. The road ran to them and hid from sight. From the high tower, the world seemed silent and empty, even when he could see animals below, unaware of their observer. The boy spotted a starved doe sniffing through the ash, looking for anything it could eat. The boy felt a sense of sorrow as he watched the poor creature search. It was then he noticed a demon lurking after the deer, a wolf of black. The graceful doe continued, the ash hiding the wolf's scent. The boy started to cast a warning only to remember; it is how it's supposed to be. He cringed as the wolf lunged, the doe caught unaware. The demons fangs slid into the deer's throat as the wolf killed her. The boy cringed. A bloody sight that caused him to remember the night before. The night a wolf tore down his castle and devoured his people and the woods.

_The sky had been a deep, unnatural scarlet. A bad omen. The moon stood high, the sun had set early, basking in a cloak of orange. The animals of the wood seem to have fled for not a beast was stirring, save for the guards of the city. The soldiers put on edge by the strange sky were out in mass. The villagers were unable to sleep with the strange atmosphere of dread. The world seemed to have died around them as they tried to sleep and forget. It had all happened quickly, to quickly to recount the tale, only the start could be remembered. Houses erupted into flames as the trees green leaves caught fire. Screams echoed from the homes as strange beasts charged into the city and killed everyone they found._

The young boy dropped to his knees at the edge of the tower. The tower was built of solid stone, the only reason it had survived. The boy's cries of anguish and sorrow echoed into the mountains as tears fell from his mental hell, a hell worse than any other. He looked back at the demon and deer and his heart softened . . .

Standing along side the black wolf were three fluffy lumps. As he stared his heart raised in strange happiness, gazing upon the wolf pups and their mother gave him strange courage. He descended the tower and approached the wolves as they fed, the mother's gaze turning to him curiously. She stood calmly and approached the young boy. The boy kneeled before her and lowered his head. She touched the top of his head with her snout before rearing back hr head to the sky and loosing a sorrowful howl identical to the boy's sorrow. The three pups stopped feeding; their snouts dyed crimson red, and let go of identical howls. The boy threw back his head and accompanied them.

**Note:** That's the end of the story. You can decide if it turns out happy or not.

_Memento Mori, Carpe Diem, and May your God(s) grant you great fortune._


End file.
